The Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants
The adventures of Spongebob squarepants is a 1995 Nickelodeon animated american musical movie from Paramount Pictures. It is the all-new 1st full-length animated motion picture in the Nickelodeon Movies series and first released in theaters on december 15,1995. The first twenty minutes of the film are in Black-and-white, Most of the film is Live-Action, with four short animated segments inserted into the running time: a black-and-white segment featuring Reptar from Rugrats; and three Spongebob Squarepants segments: Spongebob and the hamburger tree,Spongebob and the giant frog and Spongebob and the Patrick too. Plot The film's content comes largely from the Nickelodeon animators created the three previously released animated featurettes Nickelodeon produced based upon the Spongebob Squarepants shorts by Stephen Hillenburg: Spongebob and the Hamburger tree,Spongebob and the Giant Frog and Spongebob and the Patrick too!. Extra material used to link the three featurettes together was added to allow the stories to flow into each other. A fourth, shorter featurette was added to bring the film to a close. where Sandy Cheeks has to leave the Bikini Bottom behind as he is starting school. In it,Sandy Cheeks and Spongebob discuss what they liked doing together and the squirrel asks the sponge to promise to remember him and to keep some of the memories of their time together alive. Spongebob Squarepants agrees to do so, and the film closes with The Narrator saying that whererer Sandy Cheeks goes, Spongebob will always be waiting for him whenver returns. At the end of the credits,The closing scene features Patrick Star blowing the bubbles and making his Paramount logo. Later featurette Two years after the release of The Adventure of Spongebob squarepants, Nickelodeon and Paramount commissioned a first full-length animated cartoon. Help Wanted premiered on Nickelodeon in May of 1999 and after the movie released on VHS in 1997. Voice cast *Spongebob Squarepants, voiced by Stephen Hillenburg. *Patrick Star, voiced by Bill Fagerbakke. *Squidward, voiced by Rodger Bumpass. *Mr. Krabs, voiced by Clancy Brown. *Plankton, voiced by Mr.Lawrence. *Sandy Cheeks, voiced by Carolyn Lawrence. *Pearl Krabs, voiced by Lori Alan. *Karen, voiced by Jill Tailey. *Gary, voiced by Tom Kenny. *Flying Dutchman, voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray. *Narrated by Steve Kehela. Release 'Reception' Film critic Leonard Maltin called the original Spongebob featurettes "gems"; he also noted that the artwork resembles the book illustrations, and that the particular length of these featurettes meant that the filmmakers didn't have to "compress or protract their script." The film holds a 91% "fresh" rating from critics on Rotten Tomatoes. The American Film Institute nominated The adventures of Spongebob squarepants for its Top 10 Animated films. 'Home Video' The adventures of Spongebob squarepants was first released on VHS, Betamax, CED videorecord, and laserdisc in 1996 and in 1997 is part of "funny edition". In 2003,it was re-released on VHS and DVD as the part of the special,9th Anniversary edition with the special program "Spongebob squarepants:The comedy behind the masterpiece". The "Comedy edition" of the movie was released in blu-ray and DVD on October 15,2007. With the bonus features with the sneak peek of The Spiderwick chronicles and the bonus episode of Spongebob Squarepants. Category:Movies Category:Crossover Movie Category:Upcoming movies